Young Love
by AlwaysNameless
Summary: Harry and Ginny's adventure, before their paths are forced down different roads. Just a quick one shot I started when I got distracted while writing This Life of Mine. For those of you who have read it, you'll recognize the first chunk of this. Then it continues to a fun and unexpected adventure that didn't happen in the book, or in This Life of Mine.


**Hello friends! Just a quick one shot I started when I got distracted while writing This Life of Mine. For those of you who have read it, you'll recognize the first chunk of this. Then it continues to a fun and unexpected adventure that didn't happen in the book, or in This Life of Mine. Mainly a distant thought of "what if". **

**Forewarning... parts of it do get a little adult, but never make it to the point of a serious romance novel. So be warned, if you are sensitive to romance, skip this story, please. **

Young Love

The darkness surrounding them was eerily quiet. No stars to light the blackness, not even a breeze to sway the dead wheat in the otherwise barren fields around them.

Never in her life had Ginny's place of comfort and safety felt like a prison. A holding cell for her to wait, her future before her uncertain.

Her muscles tense, knot's surly forming in her back from her stressful stance in the doorway to the Burrow. Ginny kept a watchful eye on the darkness around them.

Too many possibilities for something to go wrong, and Ginny's family would...no, she was not going to let her thoughts stray that direction. Though it was getting harder by the minute. They had all gone. All of them, except for a pale Mrs. Weasley, who was nervously scrubbing the top layer off the already polished breakfast table.

Ginny's brothers, her father, and her closest friend, all gone. All risking everything for the chance to get Harry, the man she still loved, to safety. And Ginny, trapped here, unable to help her loved ones, felt sick over it. But someone had to stay to keep mum's head on straight. And she was still underage.

The plan was underway and now the waiting had commenced. Over and over again, Ginny repeated the plan in her head, as if somehow, that would make it all go over smoothly.

But it was too late for that. The plan had already gone terribly wrong. Ginny stood in the doorway, holding the dirty oil can that should have brought Ron and Tonks safely home to them.

Ginny's stomach was turning, her stance a bit jumpy, but her brain flew threw reasonable excuses. _They were just running a bit behind schedule..., _she told herself, _even a few minutes behind could have caused them to miss their portkey. _

A lonely animal howled somewhere in the darkness, breaking the silence.

_Perhaps the Dersley's had given them trouble..._

For the second time that night, a blue light cut through the darkness. Dropping the oil can along the way, Ginny's feet sped towards the glowing light of hope, Mrs. Weasley on her heels.

An ancient sneaker materialized and fell, lifeless to the soggy ground, and again, Ginny felt the pang of dread clutching at her sides.

"Dad...Fred..." Ginny whispered, her eyes locked on the worthless sneaker.

Mrs. Weasley took a step further into the darkness, searching in vain for what she hoped she had just somehow overlooked. A warm breeze picked up, rattling the wheat stocks around the anxious mother and daughter, causing them to back away, closer to the safety of the Burrow.

Ginny found herself wrapped up in her mothers tight embrace, a few tears falling onto Ginny's shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do if you were out there too." Mrs. Weasley said, then released her daughter and turned away from her, resuming her pointless scrubbing of the breakfast table, arranging the chairs, and waiting for their occupants to come home to claim them.

Ginny resumed her vigil at the door. Harry and Hagrid were due to arrive next. Any minute now. What would she do if he didn't arrive? What could she do? Again, Ginny pushed those thoughts from her mind and tried to focus on their faces, all of them, Hermione and Tonks, and all the men in her life that she loved. There were so many. _Please, God. Let them all make it. _Ginny silently prayed.

A familiar blue glow appeared just on edge of the garden. She held her ground, waiting. Waiting for the keeper of her heart to appear before her. If he did not...she would be lost as well.

Two figures hit the ground hard, falling to their knees with a grunt. Mrs. Weasley had pushed past Ginny and was running for them, Ginny right behind her.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny saw fear flood into Harry's eyes. "What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back yet?" Harry panted.

Mum didn't speak, unable to form the words. Ginny waited with baited breath, fearing what he was about to say.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told her. "We were surrounded the moment we took off - they knew it was tonight - I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us -"

_Voldemort_. Ginny went rigid and her stomach dropped. She closed her eyes and summoned the strength to keep her thoughts calm and her breathing steady. She bit back the fear and fury building up inside her.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mum said, pulling him into a hug, but Harry's face was pained with the knowledge that his friends had not returned. That they could be captured, or dead by now.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned away and walked back to the Burrow, hiding her tears from Harry.

Harry and Ginny stood there, and his questioning and fearful eyes found hers. Ginny explained the nights events to him, and had taken a small step towards Harry, wanting to draw him into her, but she was cut off by another blue glow in the distance. Two more figures appeared and fell to the ground.

A split second of relief was torn away again when Lupin grabbed onto the still body of Harry...no, George. A George with fading dark hair and glasses. Harry ran for them, and hastily, the two men carried a bleeding George through the kitchen and laid him gently on the sofa.

Ginny got a closer look at George and gasped. Blood dripping from his head and neck, his ear missing.

A memory of Bill, torn and bloody in her arms flashed before her eyes... Harry, unresponsive and bleeding from his head, lying on the Quidditch pitch... Ron, motionless in the hospital wing.

She was yanked away from those thoughts at the sight of Harry, shoved against the wall, Lupin's wand pointed at his face. Ginny, her wand already in her hand, raised it in Harry's defense, but stopped when she realized what was happening.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Lupin said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

Ginny directed her wand at Harry, praying he answered correctly and that he was, in fact, the real Harry.

"A - a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Lupin released Harry and he fell back against the kitchen cupboard.

Hagrid's booming voice cut through the air of and started to argue with Lupin, but Ginny drowned it out with the relief that came through her. Her thoughts went back to George and she turned away from the conversation to assist her mum with his injury.

Mrs. Weasley was kneeling beside the couch, a wet cloth in her hand and washing the blood from his face. The tears in her eyes just brought about fresh tears to Ginny's own eyes, and she didn't know how they would survive the night if anything more happened to their family. Mum was crying, George was injured, half her family was still missing, and the rest of them were arguing with each other in the corner. The stress would break them if something did not relieve it soon.

Ginny tried to lock eyes with Harry, praying he would say something to relieve the tension, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ginny found it hard to speak, a slight rattle in her voice.

"I think so," Mrs. Weasley replied softly "I can't grow it back though..."

Ginny looked at her mother. "Dark magic" Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny nodded.

A noise in the garden drew their attention, and the men flew out the back door. Another arrival. Ginny left them to it, not wishing to hear more arguments, and continued to help her mother tend to George. She brought a fresh bowl of warm water and removed the dirty one, watching the blood stained water escape down the drain.

Harry entered the sitting room, his worried eyes fell on the still unconscious George.

"...But it could have been so much worse...he's alive." Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry "Thank God." but guilt still riddled his face, and flowed through to Ginny as well. Feeling what Harry felt was never too difficult and sometimes unavoidable when she saw it etched all over his face.

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked, wanting to distract him from his thoughts on George. She knew he was blaming himself. He always did.

"Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.

"Thank goodness," Ginny whispered. They looked at each other and she wanted to go to him, to have him wrap her in his arms and tell her it was all going to be alright. Harry took a step towards her and a warmth of anticipation filled her chest, but he was interrupted by more yelling in the yard at the arrival of Mr. Weasley and Fred.

Ginny closed her eyes and wondered when this nightmare would end. She focused on the breaths entering and exiting her lungs, and ignored the noise around her. Looking up at Harry, he motioned to her to follow him out of the room. Gladly, she got up and left with him.

"Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Murial's not that far from here."

Harry looked down and said nothing. His hair was windblown and dirt lingered on his worried face, the crease between his eyebrows more pronounced than it had been in long while. Ginny took his hand in hers and squeezed it warmly. She wanted to pull him into her embrace, take some of the anxiety away from him, but she was afraid he would pull away from her and she didn't know how much more she could take tonight.

They joined Kingsley, Hagrid, Hermione and Lupin in the darkness, waiting. An eternity passed before them. A rustle in the field made Ginny jump and Harry squeezed her hand again, a reminder that he was there.

And then a broom materialized directly above them and streaked toward the ground -

"It's them!" screamed Hermione.

Tonk's landed roughly and Ginny released the air from her lungs, the clinging dread slowly started to ease away with every new arrival.

Tonks went to Remus and Ron staggered toward Harry and Hermione, the latter throwing her arms around him. Ginny bit back a small pang of jealousy, wishing she could throw her arms around Harry at the moment. She turned to leave when Ron interrupted her. "Are we the last back?" he said.

"No," said Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Madeye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron-"

and Ginny ran back inside, away from the happy couples.

Relief was short lived upon Bill and Fleur's arrival, and broken with the announcement of Madeye's death.

And that was it.

What finally caused the room to still, and silence to engulf them. A circle of shocked and pale faces followed by fresh tears from Fluer, Hermione and Tonks.

They drank to their fallen warrior and the firewhiskey tasted good going down, the burn in Ginny's throat temporarily masking the painful burn in her heart.

The night did not end before more accusations about the traitor were thrown around, eventually landing on Mundungus, and a fight, in which Harry, against everyone else ensued over Harry wanting to leave, wanting to take the danger with him. Away from their family.

Hagrid effectively ended it with "Yer not goin' anywhere," "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"I know that-" Harry defended.

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want-"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them again.

Mrs. Weasley cut in, trying to distract from the tense situation."Where's Hedwig, Harry?" she said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry did not answer and Ginny's heart sank again. The pain was clear in his eyes. Almost the same pain she had tired to kiss away the night of Dumbledore's death. Hedwig had not survived the journey. Just another thing that Harry has lost, and Ginny's heart broke to see him standing there with that look in his eyes again, that she couldn't even go to him with comfort.

That realization had finally done it. Finally broken her. She turned away from the group just as she felt the sting behind her eyes. Ginny could not take any more, and she left the room, left them to their conversations and whatever other arguments they were going have before the night was over. They were (mostly) all home safe and that was what mattered to Ginny tonight. The rest could wait for tomorrow. And she did not want them, did not want Harry, to see her cry. To see her broken like this.

Ginny had never before longed to go to him so badly. To kiss away his fears and hurt, and to have him do the same for her.

The Burrow grew quiet and the rustling of blankets had ceased. The night was late, but Ginny lie awake in her bed. In the solitude of her bedroom, tears rolled down her temples and into her hair, but she was silent, only the occasional hitch in her breath gave way to any sign of her private tears.

Ginny didn't know Hermione had been awake until she got out of her bed and walked silently to the door.

"...Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Ginny whispered. It came out shallow, and horse.

"No, it's okay, you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep." Hermione reassured her before quietly opening the door and exiting.

Ginny turned over in her bed, and the tears continue to well up in her eyes and fall across her nose and onto her pillow. She watched the moon finally make an appearance and slowly inch it's way up the black sky.

She heard the door open at Hermione's return and soft footsteps approach. She sat on Ginny's bed and she felt a hand rest itself over the blanket covering her shoulder.

They sat there quietly for several moments, and comforted by Hermione's presence, Ginny continued to let a few more tears fall, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"I'm afraid for him." Ginny whispered again in the silence. "And I miss him. Already. I can't help it. I love him, Hermione. I'll always love him. It doens't even matter that we can't be together. I'll love him regardless."

Ginny felt a light pressure squeeze her shoulder, and she turned her head to see... someone who was not Hermione, with a hand still on her shoulder and the other one covering a downcast face.

"Harry!" Ginny uttered in shock.

He continued to be still.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, concern in her shallow voice.

Harry looked up at her, set deep within him was a painful past and uncertain future. His eyes were beautiful and piercing, regardless of the obvious distress behind them. He kneeled down on the floor beside her bed, his head level with hers. Harry took her face in his hand, and wiped tears from her cheeks with his thumb. He kissed her cheeks, one at a time, leaning his forehead onto her's, just to be closer to her.

"I'm... sorry, Ginny." He said so sincerely, she would never be able to doubt the depth of his regret for having to leave.

"Please don't cry," He said to her. "how can I stand to leave you knowing you feel like this when I'm gone."

He watched her face for what seemed like ages, letting the silence take over the room. Then he spoke again.

"Marry me, Ginny." Harry spoke with a quiet conviction.

"What?"

"I promise you... I will never love anyone the way I love you. I cherish everything about you," and his hand caressed her rose cheek again and his fingers moved behind her ear and into her hair. "every time you smile... every time you lose your temper... your wit... your tears... your random cursing," he smiled. "I cherish the sound of your voice. And the way you look at me. Just me. Not the Boy Who Lived. Just me."

He kissed her lips.

"I can't promise you I will be able to return to you after this war, but I can promise you myself, as much as I can give. You can have me right now, if you'll take me. All I can give you is right now. But I'm hoping you'll take it... because... I don't know how to walk out of this room without you understanding how much I love you. I don't want to lose the only opportunity I may have to tell you that." Emotion over came him for a moment before he composed himself again and continued. "To tell you that I love you, so much. More than you will ever know. So much that it stabs at my heart to be apart from you." His head lowered to the bed and Ginny lost contact with his eyes. He continued. "But I have to do this, Ginny. I have to leave. If I don't... not only are we going to be shorted the life we could have, but he will destroy everyone else's. Everyone we care about. Everyone we love. There will be nothing left if I don't try..." And his eyes met her's again.

"I know." Ginny responded with understanding.

He leaned over and kissed her lips again. "I want a future with you, Ginny. And I don't know if I'm going to get it. All I have right now is the present. All I have is today."

"Yes." She said. And she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him and toppled off the bed on top of him. Neither of them seemed to care, as their lips met and they kissed, a heated passion and need for each other building behind it. Harry held the length of her body against his for several long and glorious minutes before he pulled away and lifted her off the floor.

Harry held tightly to her hand. "Come with me?"

She didn't hesitate.

The two love birds quietly left her bedroom and, trying to avoid the creaks in the floor, walked out the back door, through the garden and to the point where apparition would be possible. Hand in hand, and still in their pajamas, Harry disapparated the pair of them to an empty street in front of a small home with a little garden and despite the late hour, smoke still spouting from a little brick fireplace on the roof.

"Harry, where are we?"

"Don't worry, we're safe here." He answered as he pulled his love along with him to the front door and knocked quietly.

It was a moment before anyone answered, but then someone spoke. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry," he replied "and Ginny."

"Harry?" the door remained closed. "What form does Harry Potter's Patronus take and who taught you cast it?"

"A stag, and you taught me, in my 3rd year, Professor. The memory I used was of my parents."

Remus Lupin opened the door and quickly yanked the two of them inside before closing the door again and casting a protective spell over it. He turned to look at them.

"What are you doing here? What's happened? Is everyone alright?" He asked fearfully, taking no breaths between his queries.

"Yes, everything is fine," Harry replied. "No one know's we're here." He looked to Ginny and back again.

"Oh, thank God. Sit down, sit down." He motioned them to the sitting room where the fire was slowly dying, but the embers were still a bright red. "What were you thinking, Harry," Remus started to scold him. "If anyone wakes up and finds you two gone-"

"-They won't." Harry said calmly, Ginny's hand still clasped strongly in his. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What could be so important, Harry, that you would risk your lives coming here in the middle of the night?"

Harry met Ginny's eyes, then looked back to his ex-professor, trusted friend and closet thing to family he has left in this world. "Remus... you know I'm leaving. And that I might... that I might not be back-"

"Harry, that's not-"

"-No," Harry's words stopped his rebuttal. "I know the risk, and so do you. I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been for a long time. None of us are." Harry glanced over at Ginny.

Remus sat back in his warn chair with a long sigh. "Do I know where this is going?" He said with a knowing, but patient look.

"Please, Remus." Harry looked at him imploringly. "All we have is right now. And I'll be damned if I'm not going to, for just one moment, live my life. Please... marry us, Remus. Let us have this. Just this."

Harry and Remus stared at each other for countless, breathless moments. Harry did not back down, the seriousness of the situation too important to him.

"It won't be official, Harry. Ginny, you're not of age."

Ginny looked to Harry. Somehow, that small fact had completely gotten past them. They had been fighting an 'adult' battle for so long already and had taken on 'adult' responsibilities and been placed in 'adult' situations and dealt with fear and death and war, that a little thing like a number, didn't seem to matter so much anymore. It was almost laughable, and stupid, that such a thing should stand in their way.

"Can it be done, Remus?" Harry asked, a bit of hope still left in him.

"...Yes, but Harry, the Ministry won't recognize it." He scratched the back of his head, "not that it matters at the moment, I guess. But yes, I can bond you."

"Will you?" The two, hands locked together, looked imploring at him.

"Are you sure, Harry, Ginny? This isn't something you do lightly. The bond is for life. And there will be consequences. Your parents, for one." He looked at Ginny. "I'm not sure I'm willing to go behind their backs like this. What would they think?

"...It's not exactly a surprise." Harry said. "I sort of talked to Mr. Weasley tonight. After everyone had gone to bed. Him and I walked out to the shed and... " Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, gaging her reaction. "I asked his permission to marry his daughter. It was supposed to be for when I returned. After the war."

"Harry," Ginny lovingly rested her palm on his firm jawline. "I know he loves you and all, but how in Merlin's pants did you convince him? Wait... he said yes, right?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, love. He said yes."

The amazement Ginny had for this man holding her rushed up inside her and filled to the brim with a happiness rarely experienced at any other point in her life. She couldn't keep it from overflowing out from her and she pulled Harry to her and locked her lips to his.

The moment was broken by Remus clearing his throat.

They looked over to see him standing, a smile on his well warn and tired face. He motioned to them to stand.

Wait here for a moment. He left to the other room, but returned in just minutes.

"I have a gift for you. Something I was able to save when you were a baby, Harry, and that I've been holding on to until it was time for you to claim them yourself."

Remus held out his hand, and in it was two simple rings. The larger one, a plain gold, and the smaller a matching gold, but with a small diamond set securely into it.

"They belonged to your parents, Harry. And now they belong to you."

Harry gingerly took the rings that were just another reminder that his parents had been real, and had loved each other, into his hands. But not before hugging Remus tightly, hoping that all of his love and gratitude for him would show warm embrace he received back told him that it did, and no words were needed between the two men.

Harry held his hand out for Ginny's, and she easily placed it into his, where it fit perfectly. Harry slid the small ring onto her left ring finger.

_This is really real_, Ginny kept thinking to herself. At some points, she wondered if she were only dreaming; a glorious dream, and would wake up to find that none of this had happened and that Harry had not declared his love to her in this truest of ways.

Ginny slid the ring onto Harry's finger and saw as his eyes never strayed from her face. They glowed the brightest green she had even seen, and they were lost in each others presence for a time.

Remus stood before them and spoke. "Ginny... clasp your left hand on the underside of Harry's left wrist. Harry, do the same."

They did as they were told, and Remus held his wand to their entwined hands.

"Harry James Potter, do you, with all the love and adoration you possess, promise to care and protect this woman, to share your life with her, to love her and only her, through any circumstance, good or bad, that may come to you, as long as you shall live?"

Harry's eye's still never wavered from her.

"I promise." The conviction from Harry's mouth was powerful, and the ring on Ginny's finger grew warm, as strands of golden light slowly grew around their entwined arms.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you, with all the love and kindness you possess, promise to care and protect this man, to share your life with him, to love him and only him, through any circumstance, good or bad, that may come to you, as long as you shall live?"

"I promise." Ginny proclaimed firmly and lovingly. Harry looked down at the ring on his finger a little surprised, and then the two of them watched as the golden stands of light doubled in intensity and wound around them, over and over.

Remus finished. "...Then I declare you bonded for life."

No sooner than the last words were spoken, the golden light grew warm against their arms, and flashed, brighter than before, one... two... three times, before blinding the only three occupants in the room with a brilliance neither Harry nor Ginny, who had witnessed wizarding weddings, had seen before.

When all had settled, the three stood there, looking at each other, Harry's hand still tightly clasped around Ginny's. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently, one... two... three times on the lips before releasing her to his side.

Remus still seemed a little dazed by the light that has since subsided. He just stood there looking at the two newlyweds, mouth gaping a little.

"Well... You should both probably know, that... "

"-What, Remus?" Harry asked.

"...that I have never seen that happen before. I mean, never with that kind of intensity."

Harry seemed concerned. Had they done something wrong? "What—what do you mean? Is that bad?"

"NO—no, not at all. Just... surprising. Normally, it's just the stands of light. I've never seen them flash like that before." And he looked at them again, awed by the experience of what he had just witnessed. "I'm just... there's just something very powerful between the two of you. I'm not sure what exactly. But something. Something special. Only a very unique kind of magic could have created that outcome, and it wasn't on my part."

Ginny watched as, with a smile on Harry's face, he put his hand out to shake Remus'. "Thank you, Remus. You will never know how grateful I am to you and to have you in my life. Just in case... I just want you to know that."

The Professor reached out and took Harry's hand, then pulled both Harry and Ginny into a tight hug, before insisting on escorting them back to the Burrow.

The house was just as still and quiet as it had been when they had left.

"Remus..." Harry asked him one last favor before he departed. "Please don't say anything to anyone. If Ginny is to remain safe... No one can know. Voldemort, he can read minds, and..."

Remus nodded. "I understand." And then departed into the darkness.

The night was quiet and they were utterly alone, standing in the kitchen, Harry and his young wife. They smiled at each other, wondering how on earth they were going to pull this secret off, but not really even caring, wanting to just live in the moment. In this glorious and surprising moment.

Ginny took his hand and led him up the creaky stairs. Hermione had not reappeared in her bedroom, and Ginny shut the door behind them, locking it. She turned to find Harry inches from her.

Ginny's need for him had been growing inside her for ages and she had been interrupted enough. Not tonight. He was her husband, her love, her reason for existence, and he was all her's. And in that, she also belonged to him. For this one night, they would not think about the future, would not think about Voldermort, or the war, or any of the battles that lay before them. They would not even think about the fact that this may be their only night together, and that they may be torn from each other at any moment, or even that they may never return to each others arms. No. Tonight, he was her's and she was his, and that's all there was. Just them.

Harry's hands had her waist, holding her close to him. One of them slid slowly up her back and his fingers caressed over the center of her shoulder blades, up her neck and wound into her long hair. His gaze held on her, and he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, followed by the feel of his lips making a trail to the jawline just below her ear.

Excitement reared up inside her at his touch, and instantly, her body responded to him.

He inhaled the flowery scent of her hair, and Ginny could sense Harry's own need for her as he whispered her name so sweetly.

Unable to let him be the gentleman Harry was sure to be on this night, an intense desire came pouring out of Ginny, and finally, she was able to do something about it. Still standing in the center of her room, she wrapped her arms around him, brought her lips to his again, and roughly backed him into her desk against the wall. She kissed him feverishly and explored the muscles of his strong back, still hidden under his t-shirt.

Fueled with her apparent approval of him, Harry replied with a passion she had not yet known from him, holding her against his body and reaching his hands around her waist and up her back, beneath her tank top, where he paused for a moment, but continuing to kiss her.

"If you don't do it, I will." She whispered to him, her breathing already erratic. Ginny felt his lips curl into a smile and immediately, her tank top was pulled off her and tossed somewhere, nothing but her bra and his t-shirt between them.

Ginny reached for his shirt, but before her fingers could grasp what they yearned for, Harry reached down and picked her up, flipping them around and placing Ginny on the desk. Harry's hands found her hips and he pulled her firmly to him, deepening their kiss, holding tightly to the small of her back. Ginny's hands found purchase with his white t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, exposing the firm chest he had developed over the last year and a half.

He pulled away from her momentarily, but left his hands at her hips.

"Ginny, are you sure? I can wait, if that's what you want. We don't need to rush this if... I mean..."

Ginny ached for him, deeply.

"Harry, if you don't kiss me right now-"

Her words were cut off, as Harry immediately brought his lips back down to hers and swiftly picked her up again, carrying her over to her bed.

Ginny woke to light feathery kisses on the back of her neck.

She turned to find a man, her man, curled with her under the blankets, his dark hair properly tussled and a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Ginny spoke as she cuddled back into his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Early." Harry answered. "I didn't want you to wake and find me gone. But it wouldn't be good for anyone to find us together."

"I know. You've got to go." But she nestled her head in under his chin and held him tighter for a moment.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"For what?"

"For marrying me. For loving me." Harry told her. "I know that was a pretty rash thing we did last night, and I was hoping you wouldn't regret it this morning."

"Harry, you listen to me." She had his full attention. "Nothing I have ever done with you has ever become a regret in my life. And nothing ever will. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry smiled at her tenderly.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"OI! Genny! Open up!' Ron shouted through the door.

Panic griped them, and Ginny did her best to keep from giggling as she shoved and pushed Harry until he was safely hidden under the bed. "GO! HURRY!" Ginny whispered loudly at him.

She unlocked the door and Ron came bustling in.

"Excuse me!" Ginny berated him. "What do you think you're doing? Just because I opened the door doesn't mean you can enter as you please!"

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron looked around suspiciously.

"Of course not, you idiot, do you think I'd let him see me first thing in the morning like this? Now get out!" Ginny roughly shoved him back out the door before slamming it shut on his face.

"Well done..." Harry grinned at her from under the bed. "I guess that's my cue to get moving. Wow... never thought I'd find myself hiding under my own wife's bed. I always thought that would be down the road when I was avoiding chores or something."

Ginny threw a pillow at him. "Get moving, Mr. Potter."

Standing in front of his new wife, Harry looked at the ring on his hand and gave a long sigh before reluctantly sliding it off and placing it gently in Ginny's hand. "Can you hold on to this for me while I'm gone? You know we can't be seen wearing these right now."

Ginny was reluctant to take her's off as well, but she knew it needed to be done. He was right. She had to return to Hogwarts, somewhere that was not going to be safe for her as the wife of Harry Potter. She had to again, be the ex-girlfriend who had no feelings for him. It was the only way. But they knew the truth, and she knew, that if it was within his power, it would be her he would come home to.

So, she did it. She removed the ring that was just the night before glowing with warmth around her finger, and placed it next to Harry's, where it would remain until he was home to claim it back. He kissed her sweetly, and although he would have rather stayed an eternity and happily paid the consequences of their irresponsible eloping escapade, he had to leave.

As soon as the door shut behind him, she felt a little pull on her heart strings. Pulling her to follow him. But she stayed.

The happiness of the night before still flowed freely from Ginny, and nothing would lower her spirits today. She looked forward to the secret looks they would share that day, playing footsie with him under the breakfast table, and maybe even a secret rendezvous if they got the chance.


End file.
